


[Podfic] Consort

by IggyLikesPie, KyloReam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emperor Hux, Hound Ren, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protector Ren, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/pseuds/IggyLikesPie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam/pseuds/KyloReam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo can dream of being his Emperor's consort but he knows that his dreams will remain just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479371) by [IggyLikesPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/pseuds/IggyLikesPie). 



> When I first started writing Kylux, I read IggyLikesPie's ["Consort"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6479371) and was really struck by how well they managed to describe Kylo's one-sided pining in such few words. It's such a gem of a fic that more people deserve to read/listen to it (and ended up inspiring me to write ["Pendulum"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6536359)).
> 
> Incidental music: ["Iniuria Palace"](https://soundcloud.com/vpolbita/baths-iniuria-palace) by Baths.  
> Source image for cover photo: ["Freckle Constellations"](http://ca-lip-so.tumblr.com/post/137495591358/freckle-constellations) by ca-lip-so.
> 
> Downloads available via my SoundCloud!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow IggyLikesPie on [Tumblr](http://reluctantly-awesome.tumblr.com) and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie)!!
> 
> (If you want you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://kyloream.tumblr.com) or [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam) too :'D)


End file.
